Cookie fights
by MissReadly
Summary: Stella loves the Doctor secretly. The Doctor loves nut wedges. But ovens do not like sonic screwdrivers.


div id="chapters" style="font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" role="article"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Somewhere in not defined time and space; unknown location in universe; somewhen in the time vortex/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I stood in the TARDIS kitchen humming in front of me as I eagerly took all the ingredients I had bought in 2019 out of the cupboards and spread them out on the worktop. With the flour in my hand I turned once around myself and danced to it. I almost dropped the pack in shock when I saw the Doctor leaning against the door frame. He had crossed his arms and legs and leaned his head against the wood of the frame. His eyes followed me attentively. As soon as our eyes met, he smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but return the smile of my best friend and Time Lord in crime./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How long have you been standing there?" I asked, a little embarrassed, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they /"Long enough," he replied with a wink. I threw a blue tea towel at him. I was very familiar with the TARDIS kitchen, even though it had taken months to find it and even more years to find it again. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The Doctor cleared his throat in embarrassment and pushed himself off the door /He asked, "What are you doing?" and looked curiously over my shoulder. As well as possible I tried to protect the things behind me from his /"I bake," I explained. His brown eyes began to sparkle and he joyfully rubbed his hands. Immediately I regretted my words. I had known the Doctor for a long time now and had learned over time that he had a weakness for nut corners. br /"I decided and threw him one of the aprons hanging on the hook next to the stove. He eagerly set to work and tied the apron for me too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What should I do" he asked full of zest for action. br /"First you put 130g sugar, 130g butter and 2 eggs in the bowl over there on the sideboard." I ordered him and pressed the ingredients and a kitchen scale into his hand. While the Doctor happily broke eggs, I set the oven to 180°C. Then I prepared everything for the load of vanilla croissants that would follow the nut corners. br /"Done! And now?" his voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen. I had to smile involuntarily. br /"Vanilla sugar, baking powder and flour, then you have to knead everything and roll evenly onto the baking tray to your left! I hummed "Santa Clause got stuck in my chimney" in front of me again, clattering with various kitchen /"Give me the flour, please, Doctor."br /It missed me by a hair's breadth and spread all over me and around /"What the hell? Did you just throw me the flour?" I turned angrily and completely immersed in white to the Doctor. He was /He took a few steps towards me and stopped right in front of /"You have some flour there" he meant and stroked with the index finger gently over my nose /"Oh really? I snorted and had to sneeze promptly, so that we stood again in a flour cloud. Now the Doctor was white as well. There was nothing more to see of the brown of his hair. I began to giggle. The Doctor looked at me perplexed before he took a hand of flour and threw it at me. A fierce flour fight broke out between us, with its extensions extending into the TARDIS console. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Who could have guessed that making nut corners was so difficult?" groaned the Doctor as the apricot jam ran again. The Bleck vanilla croissant stood steaming and fragrant on the sideboard and I just put some gingerbread in the /"Why didn't you make gingerbread men?" he asked and drove his hand through the white brown /"They are childish," I replied. He looked at me in /"They are not childish at all! Gingerbread men are very serious! On Pektoria, for example, male Pektorians have to bake female Pektorian women gingerbread men if they want to marry them. The one with the most beautiful and tastiest gingerbread men then wins the heart of the female."br /"I'm almost one hundred percent sure you just thought it up, Doctor," I mumbled and removed the coarsest remains of flour from his face with the tea towel. He snorted as he endured my cleansing. Meanwhile he tried to steal one of the still cooling vanilla croissants behind my back. I hit him on the fingers in a /"Ouch" he exclaimed outraged, then shook his hand and sucked on his painful /"You are to blame yourself," I replied dryly. I turned back to my dough, while the Doctor was fiddling around in the kitchen with his sound screwdriver and the radio, until suddenly Christmas carols sounded from the loudspeakers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I was delighted to sing along and swing my hips through the kitchen. I didn't notice the Doctor's tender look. When I turned back to him, I grabbed his hand and asked him to dance with /"Oh no! I'm not dancing" he refused and stayed vehemently in /"Oh, come on. For me? Please" I begged, and I saw him giving in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Finally also the Doctor was finished. I left it to him to shove the dough into the /"If I have to bake the nut wedges at 180°C for 18 minutes, I can bake them at 1800°C for 1.8 minutes!" br /"No, Doctor! That's not how it works!" But he was already manipulating the oven with his sonic screwdriver. All the faster he ducked away with the sudden jet of flame that came out of the stove and I too fell into cover. When he stood up again, he looked critically at his /"We burned them all," he said in surprise. For his outstanding intelligence he often did very stupid /"No, you burned them! Not me! I said that it was a stupid idea," I outraged myself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I turned to the ingredients and inspected our supplies. br /"We don't have enough sugar and flour for one more try." I /"I can still mix something together, don't you think?" The Doctor asked and rubbed his neck in /"I would hate to spend Christmas with food poisoning!" I replied laughing and gave him a kiss on the smooth cheek as he looked at me upset./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's just go to 2019 and buy pre-made dough."/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;" role="complementary"br /br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /div 


End file.
